Phineas and Ferb in a Wrinkle in Time
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: ITT was never killed when the glass fell on top of it. ITT was only injured. Now after four years, ITT has a new target to put under its spell...Phineas Flynn!
1. Prologue

**I was watching **_**"A Wrinkle in Time"**_**, one of my favorite movies/books, and I noticed that Meg and Charles Wallace's relationship was very similar to the relationship I give Phineas and Marissa. Anyways, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** or **_**A Wrinkle in Time**_**, just Marissa, Alyssa, Alycia, Leah, and Tristan.**

**Please R and R, and enjoy!**

ITT was weak now, but it was still alive. The red eyed man was dead, but ITT still lived. ITT had Charles Wallace and almost Meg, but that brat saved him, and killed the red eyed man, the voice of ITT. ITT looked all over the universe for great people to take under its spell. Charles Wallace was a great asset until Meg saved him, but now…ITT had a new target…and old.

* * *

It's been about 4 years since Meg saved Charles Wallace from ITT, and the universe was saved for now. Meg was now fifteen, and Charles Wallace was now ten. Meg and Charles Wallace stared up into the sky, and Charles Wallace grabbed his head as he felt something…darkness.

"What is it?" Meg asked.

"The darkness, ITT…it's back."

* * *

Elsewhere, Phineas and Ferb sat with their sisters, brother, and friends as they also looked up at the stars. It had been about a week since their adventure with Meap. Since then, Phineas and Isabella had been getting a lot closer. Isabella had sat on one side of Phineas, and Marissa was on the other. Anybody that knew these two knew that they had a bond stronger than any evil or other bond in the world. On the other side of Marissa was Leah, her British step sister. Leah was strangely the only one of the Fletchers that did not have the accent. It was strange. On the other side of Leah, there lied Ferb, her biological brother. Ferb didn't talk much, but nobody minded. On the other side of Ferb lied Tristan, his eleven year old biological brother. On Isabella's other side was her older sister Alyssa, and on Alyssa's other side laid Marissa and Alyssa's best friend Alycia. She was Stacey Hirano's younger sister. On Alycia's other side laid her older sister Stacey, and next to Stacey, laid Candace. Finally next to Candace, her boyfriend Jeremy laid on her other side. Many of their other friends such as Buford Vann Storm, Baljeet Rai and his girlfriend Mishti, and others sat with them too. Soon Phineas felt something strange, and he rubbed his head.

"What's wrong Phineas? Is it Mitch again?" Marissa asked.

"No, something different…something…worse," Phineas replied as he sat up.

Everyone looked at each other in worry, and they looked up at the sky. The skies were dark and ominous covered with large grey clouds. You could barely even see the stars anymore. Something was definitely wrong.

**Me: Well, that's it for the prologue. Please R and R. Thanks ahead! **

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	2. Chapter 1: PnF meets Meg, CW, and Calvin

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I am not sure if I will update this as much as other stories. We shall see lol. Anyways, I only own Marissa and the other OC'S on my homepage. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

After a few minutes, Calvin ran out to Meg and Charles Wallace. The eighteen year old had felt something strange. Meg looked at her boyfriend concerned. What was happening?

"Meg, what's wrong? Is it the darkness?" the eighteen year old asked.

"And ITT. ITT was never killed. Meg and I only thought it was dead, but ITT is still alive, and ITT wants me again…and someone else too apparently," Charles Wallace said.

"Who Charles Wallace?" Meg asked her brother.

"Some kid named…Phineas Flynn."

"Who's that?" Calvin asked.

"I have no idea, but ITT is after him like he's after me," Charles Wallace said worriedly.

"Well, maybe the witches can help," Calvin said.

"Maybe. It'd be nice to see Mrs. Whatsit again," Meg said, and as if on cue, three stars fell toward the three.

"Meg, we are here. Come with us. We are going to Uriel again," Mrs. Whatsit said.

And with that, they all held hands, and they were tessering to Uriel. Soon as they got there, they ran out of the flower storm and into the trees.

"Mrs. Whatsit, what is happening? Is the darkness going to come after us again?" Meg asked.

"We will explain later my dear," Mrs. Whatsit said, "but we must go get the other children the darkness is after."

"Phineas Flynn," Charles Wallace said.

"Yes," Mrs. Which said, and they were off, leaving the ten year old, fifteen year old, and eighteen year old alone.

* * *

Meanwhile Phineas and the gang were staring at the darkness that covered the stars. Everyone except Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Leah, Tristan, Isabella, Alyssa, Alycia, Candace, Stacey, and Jeremy were the only ones still in the backyard, for everyone else got scared, and they headed home. Soon three stars appeared in front of everyone. They took a form of humans. Marissa held Phineas as he clung close to him.

"What do you want?" she asked angered and afraid.

"Do not be afraid. We are here to help you," Mrs. Which said.

"The only thing to fear is fear itself, Franklin D. Roosevelt," Mrs. Who said.

"How do we know that you aren't here to hurt us?" Marissa angrily asked clinging Phineas even closer, and everyone else came closer to the two as well.

"Because we know what is happening, and we are going to take you to a planet where you'll be safe," Mrs. Whatsit said.

Marissa looked at Phineas. She wasn't going to trust them unless Phineas does. She wasn't going to lose her brother again. He looked up at her, reassuring her that they should go.

"Alright. Who all do you want?" she asked.

"All of you will be of use to us I'm sure," Mrs. Which said.

"Now everybody, take each other's hands, and whatever happens, do not let go. Keeping together will keep you undamaged and alive. It will feel strange the first time, but you will get used to it. We must hurry," Mrs. Whatsit said.

Everyone hesitantly walked up to the witches, and they all held hands. They all looked frightened at the thought of being damaged or even killed. Soon they saw the three women change form into some colorful thing with just eyes. In a matter of seconds, the gang was being lifted through the cold dark void of space. In seconds, they all opened their eyes to see a beautiful planet filled with flowers and fields.

"What was that that just happened to us?" Candace asked feeling light headed.

"And what is this place?" Isabella asked.

"There will be more time for explanations after we find Meg and the others," Mrs. Which said.

"Who's Meg?" Candace asked.

The witches didn't reply, for they just motioned everyone to the trees.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meg, Charles Wallace and Calvin sat on the logs waiting for the witches.

"Charles Wallace, what's going on?" Meg asked.

"I told you, the darkness has a new target, and ITT is still after me too." Charles Wallace replied.

"but who's this Phineas Flynn, and why is ITT after him?"

"That, I'm not sure of, but I do know that he's supposed to be really smart."

"Like you? How smart exactly?"

"He with his step brother builds inventions and they can complete the project in less than a day. They once built a rollercoaster. That's probably what ITT is after."

"A rollercoaster builder?"

"No, the skill and intelligence this kid has."

"Oh I see," Meg replied.

Charles Wallace put his hand to his forehead, and he said, "He's here."

* * *

Back with Phineas and the gang, the witches guide them through the forests of Uriel.

"Whoa, this place is pretty," Isabella said.

"Yeah it is, but what is this place?" Marissa asked as Phineas walked right next to her.

"Uriel" Mrs. Whatsit said.

"Excuse me? Who's Uriel?" Candace asked.

"No no not a person. Uriel is the planet we are on."

"Why have you brought us here and what was that thing you did to bring us here?" Phineas asked.

"There will be time once we find the others." Mrs. Which said.

"What others?"

"Them," Mrs. Whatsit said as she pointed at Meg, Charles Wallace, and Calvin.

The three approached with the same questioned looks as Phineas and the gang.

"Who are they?" Meg asked.

"They look so…cartoonish" Calvin said.

"That's because they live in another dimension."

"Oh I see, but who are they?" Meg asked.

"Phineas Flynn and his friends and family," Charles Wallace replied.

Phineas' eyes widened when this other child he's never met said his name.

**Me: There ya go, Phineas and Ferb meets A Wrinkle in Time. **

**Phineas: how does that kid know my name?**

**Charles Wallace: I have a name you know**

**Me: sorry**

**Phineas: anyways, please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: Crape Diem!**


	3. Chapter 2: Learning About the Darkness

**Me: hey all you Phineas and Ferb and A Wrinkle in Time fans, here's the next chapter. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or A Wrinkle in Time.**

**Phineas: she does however own Marissa, Alyssa, Alycia, Leah and Tristan.**

**Isabella: read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Phineas stared in awe at the boy he has never met, yet he knows his name.

"Um…how do you know my name?" Phineas asked Charles Wallace.

"My name is Charles Wallace. I happen to have telekinesis and other powers that freak out most kids my age. You're Phineas Flynn. I happen to know this because I can feel it in your mind. When I was six, I could only feel Meg, Mom, Dad and Calvin, but now that I've had four years to perfect and develop my powers, I can feel anyone," Charles Wallace explained.

"So you're like a mind reader?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, and much more. Now I believe the ladies want to explain something," Charles Wallace said as he faced Mrs. Which.

"Thank you Charles Wallace, but Whatsit will take over for the explanation," Mrs. Which said.

Mrs. Whatsit approached the PnF gang and she looked down at Phineas. She wondered why ITT would be after such an adorable little boy. Then again she wondered that four years ago when ITT was after Charles Wallace, and sadly ITT STILL is after him as well.

"Hello residents of Danville. My name is Mrs. Whatsit, and I'm sure you're all wondering what that thing was that we did to bring you here. Am I correct?—everyone of the PnF dimension nodded—well what we did was called a tesseract," Mrs. Whatsit said.

"Wait…I honestly think I've read about that somewhere. It's kind of teleportation method right?" Phineas asked.

"You might say that Phineas, but here, let me show you.—she puts a fly on her hand, and lays both hands on her skirt—now, see this fly? If she were to try to get from my hand to the other, it would be very far for her, however,-puts the fly on her skirt, and wrinkles it so the fly is on her other hand—she's there now. It is known as a wrinkle in time as well as a tesseract."

"Oh, I get it now," Marissa said, "that's really cool."

"Now, the reason we've brought you here is that this thing called the Darkness or ITT is after Phineas," Mrs. Whatsit continued.

"Oh great, Ferb add another villain on the list of villains after me—Ferb does so—uh, dude all these times I was kidding—Ferb shrugs—oh well," Phineas said, "continue Mrs. Whatsit."

"You see, four years ago, these three had—she directed her hand at Calvin, Meg and Charles Wallace—helped us defeat the darkness for the time being. Meg and Charles Wallace angered the creator of the darkness enough to make broken glass fall on top of it. They assumed it was dead, but I'm afraid we were wrong. The man with the red eyes who was known as the voice of ITT, was dead. ITT is now looking for a new person to use as the voice, someone young, someone smart, and someone innocent and purely hearted," she explained.

"Me, he wants me to be the voice of ITT," Phineas said.

"Actually, ITT doesn't have a gender. It's just known as ITT," Meg said.

"Oh, okay, I get it," Phineas said.

"The part that you all are going to hate is…we have to go to ITT in order to stop it and kill it," Mrs. Whatsit said, "And we three can't help you children."

"What? Oh we're doomed," Candace complained.

Marissa happened to be standing right next to her, and she stomped her foot. Candace grabbed her foot, and she hopped on one leg. Marissa didn't want Candace making everyone lose hope, especially Phineas. She then wondered why EVERY time they go to a new dimension, or even in general, why do so many villains want to kill him, possess him, or manipulate him? She understood that Phineas was special, but they had more villains to deal with than any of their other dimensional friend they had…probably because THEIR enemies were also PHINEAS' enemies.

Later on, the group was explained more about the darkness and ITT.

"So Charles Wallace was taken by ITT, and put under its influence, and Meg saved him?" Marissa asked.

"Remind you of anything Marissa?" Phineas asked.

"All the times I've saved your little behind from evil?"

"Exactly."

"Well, we've had a long day, and I think it's time we all head to bed. Off to bed," Mrs. Which said, and everyone got ready for bed.

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I was hooked on my other stories. Anyways**

**Isabella: please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe diem!**


End file.
